Refuge
by rinnychan02
Summary: Rin X Len and Rinto X Lenka hasn't been going so well...so will the girls find refuge in each other? May be Lemon in later chapters. Contains Yuri (obviously). Lenka X Rin.
1. Chapter 1

"Rin-chan and I have always been together."

Len squeezed Rin's hand and they both beamed at the other Vocaloids, who nodded in approval.

"Same with me and Lenka."

Rinto did the same for Lenka. She looked away – it seemed she was angry at him. He looked at her sadly. "Oh, Lenka..."

Rin cleared her throat. "Anyway...changing the subject...Janken Pon is what we were going to play, right?"

The others smiled gratefully and the game began. Things often went like this. Something was awkward between Rin and Len or Rinto and Lenka, there'd be a silence, then one Kagamine would tactfully change the subject. In truth, they all hated it. All they wanted was to be honest with each other, close as they were.

When the game was over and Miku had cackled victoriously, most of the Vocaloids started to disperse. Some went to their rooms, and others (Well, just Meiko) went to the kitchen to drink. Rin let go of Len's hand and wandered over to Lenka, who immediately did the same and dropped Rinto's hand. The girls grinned at each other.

"Let's go upstairs." Rin said softly, so they couldn't be overheard. In truth, Rin and Lenka were much closer to each other than they were to Len and Rinto. "You can tell me what happened."

Lenka nodded sullenly and they ascended the stairs together.

"Rinny? Where are you going?" Len called. Rin rolled her cyan eyes. "None of your business, banana brain." She retorted sharply. Len laughed. Rin did the same.

Rin held her bedroom door open for Lenka and they sat together on the top bunk of the bed. Rin's bunk. Sharing a room with Len had its ups and downs, she supposed.

The younger girl looked questioningly at Lenka. "So. Tell me what's happened. I'm here for you."

Sighing, Lenka stared up at the plain white ceiling. "Rinto's been acting all...cold and distant towards me all week. But now that we've come to visit you guys, he suddenly tries to act like normal. I don't understand him at all, and...I feel like our relationship is all for show."

Rin nodded slowly. "Len was doing that this week too...he didn't even let me hug him."

Lenka nodded back and threw herself despairingly back on to the mattress. "Boys are such a waste of time and effort." Rin nodded again. "Totally. Girls are way better." She placidly lay next to Lenka and grinned at her. "So...other than that, what else has happened in Genderbend House? Surely much more interesting than anything that happens here." Lenka grinned back. "Well...you remember that total weirdo Mikuo? You know, Miku's brother?"

***LATER***

Len pressed his ear to the door of his bedroom, followed closely by Rinto. "I can hear a lot of giggling and talking, but I can't make out any words. It's definitely Rin and Lenka, though." He muttered, moving aside for Rinto. "What's up with Lenka, anyway? You guys seem like you're in an argument or something..."

Rinto sighed. "I wish I knew what was wrong. Everything was fine all week, but today and yesterday, she's angry at me. Girls are so...confusing." They walked away from the door and back down the stairs.

"Rin's been like that." Len agreed. "She was all quiet yesterday, and today she seems...false, like she's trying not to cry. Know what I mean?" The boys sat on the couch together and flicked on the TV. It was some sort of documentary. "Bo-ring. Hey, what's small, cute and has a bow shape on top?" Len crowed. Rinto frowned and scratched his head. "Uhh...Rin?"

"An orange!" Len cackled with laughter. There was a silence. "I think that joke only works for offending Rin-chan."

"That's because you're stupid." Len muttered, turning away. Rinto shoved him. "Hey, I'm not stupid, you're stupid." Len shoved him back.

"Stupid!"

"Stupid!"

"Stupid!"

"Double stupid!"

"Hey, no fair!"

Luka, who had been watching unnoticed from the corner, chuckled inwardly. "You two are like little kids." She said coolly, her mysterious voice piercing their ears. "Luka-neechan?" Len stopped hitting Rinto's head. "When did you get in here?" Rinto stopped kicking Len's crotch.

"I was in here before you. You're both just very unobservant. And you were too busy complaining about your beautiful girlfriends." Both boys frowned, but she continued. "And instead of complaining, I suggest you go up and talk to them. Separately. Find out what's wrong."

"But Luka-nee..." Len protested.

"No buts! Go and be proper boyfriends before I snap them up myself!" That got them going.

"Rin-chan?" Len said softly, pushing open the door to his bedroom. Rin was indeed there. Lenka had already gone back to her and Rinto's room. She rolled over.

"What is it, Len-kun...come to tell me what's wrong with you?" Len tilted his head in confusion. "Wh...What are you talking about?"

Rin sprang up.

"If it's not that, then hurry up and tell me what it _is_. I'm not happy with you."

Len shut the door behind him and pulled himself up to sit with Rin. "Well...uh...I guess that is kind of it...You haven't seemed happy all week...I wanted to know what was wrong and if I could do anything..."

Rin turned to face him. Her eyes were red and swollen. Oh, Kami, Rin had been crying?

"Well... _Lenny_... you're the one who's been distant all week..acting like you can't bear the thought of any physical contact with me. You haven't even let me hug you...and it hurts knowing that even my mirror image doesn't want me around." She spat, a tear rolling down her face. She buried her head in the blankets. "You're welcome. Now just...leave me alone." Len stared at his girlfriend in mild horror. She was crying. The toughest, most stubborn stoic person Len had ever met in all his life was crying her eyes out, reduced to pieces in front of him. And it was all his fault.

"Rin-chan..." Len murmured softly. He laid a hand on her quivering shoulder blade. He hesitated for a second, then wrapped his arms around Rin and held her close to him. She clung to him, still crying, gripping the front of his shirt as though she couldn't bear to let him go.

" _Why?_ " She wept into his chest. " _Why ignore me?!_ " Len smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "I wasn't ignoring you...I thought you wanted to be left alone because on Monday you said to everyone at breakfast that you didn't much like public displays of affection..."

Rin shook her head. "Public, Len. Even when we were in our room, you wouldn't so much as hug me, let alone casually hold my hand or kiss me. You acted like we were strangers, or completely platonic. And then there's your little _private_ meetings with Miku and Neru...don't act like I can't hear you guys... " She sniffed and pushed him away. "Just go away, Len...I don't want to see you right now..."

Len stared at her and nodded sadly, leaving the room and shutting the door. He leaned against it dejectedly.

**MEANWHILE IN LENKA'S ROOM***

Rinto poked his head round the door. "Lenka?" Of the two single beds in their room, one was occupied. Lenka was lying on it, curled up in a ball. "Get out, before I punch you out." She muttered.

The boy ignored the threat and sat next to Lenka, running one hand through her ponytail like he did when they were first created. "What's wrong, Lenka-chan? You seemed angry at me...like, all week. He said softly, tilting his head.

"...You mean you can't tell?" Lenka muttered thickly. Rinto shook his head. "I'm kind of stupid, see."

"Then figure it out." She curled up more tightly, but didn't stop talking. "You've been so cold this week; like I disgust you...In fact, you've been like that for months...We're gender bends, right? Supposed to be together no matter what! And yet, you've been ignoring me to spend time being an idiot with Len, or do some other secret crap with Rin, and then you come back and say nothing to me! What am I to you? What's our relationship to you? Is it nothing?"

Rinto shook his head slowly. "No, I...you just seemed like...you wanted to be...left alone..." He caressed her cheek softly. "It was wrong...I should have taken more notice of you...I...really do love you...Am I the worst person in the world?"

Lenka opened one eye. "...You don't even want me to answer that." She rolled over. "I mean it, Rinto. Get _out_ before I kick you out." Rinto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He knew he was beaten.

"...alright..." He left quietly and rested his head on the closed door. "What happens now?" He murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin wept bitterly for hours on end, so much so that she had to flip her soggy pillow over. She had never felt so sick in all her life. She was sick of pretending, sick of knowing things she wasn't supposed to know, sick of acting as though everything was fine between her and Len. She _knew_ what steamy things Len got up to in private with Miku or Neru when he simply said they were singing. She _knew_ what catty things Len said about her in private to the other Vocaloid boys. She _knew_ that she hated being with him. She never wanted to see him again, that was one thing. So then, why was she crying? Most of all, she hated herself for being upset at this.

"Rin...Rin-chan?" A tearful voice came at the door. Not her brother, not Rinto. The sweet, timid voice behind the door belonged to Kagamine Lenka herself-the one person Rin wanted to see more than ever. "C-can I come in?"

"Y-yes...yes, of course..." She muttered back, wiping her face on her arm. Lenka pushed the handle down and crept in, tactfully closing the door behind her. She sat next to Rin and hugged her silently.

"I hate him." Rin said bitterly. "I hate him and all the rest of them for not understanding." Lenka already knew who she was talking about.

"And...I hate Rinto...so we're agreed boys are a waste of time..." Lenka sniffled, rubbing her cheek on Rin's blonde hair. Rin let out another sob. "They're awful! I hate them! Especially Le-" She broke down again, unable to say his name. Lenka hugged Rin tighter and cried with her for a while, both of them incapable of saying anything.

When Rin had calmed down a little, she wiped her eyes again and looked tearfully up at Lenka. "I don't...even want to talk about it...I just want to forget about it." The older Kagamine nodded solemnly. "Me too..." She swallowed nervously. "Um...i-if you want...I have an idea...to help us both forget..." Rin frowned a little. "Huh?"

"W-well...can I show you what I mean?" She blushed and swallowed again. When Rin nodded, she smiled nervously. "Th-then...close your eyes, Rin-chan..." Rin obediently shut her eyes, squeezing them as tight as she could. Lenka took a deep, fearful breath. Then, very gently, she pressed her trembling lips against Rin's.

Rin let out a tiny gasp. She turned her head away, her whole face becoming bright red. She shivered and traced her fingers over her lips, the lips that had previously only belonged to Len. What was this feeling? Whenever she had kissed Len, it had simply been ordinary...yet now, she felt as though fireworks were going off in her head. She looked back at Lenka.

Lenka was going bright red too, her face and neck a deep shade of magenta. "G-gomene...Rin-chan...if...you don't want..." She stood up and bowed apologetically. Rin shook her head quickly and grabbed Lenka's hand, pulling her back down beside her. She seemed to have lost all self control and was now acting on instinct. "I...I do want..." She murmured, looking down at her own feet.

Locking eyes slowly, Lenka squeezed Rin's hand. There seemed to be an unspoken epiphany between them both. All this time...and they had never realised...that the ones they wanted most were right in front of them. Rin closed her large blue eyes again. Lenka took this as a signal and chuckled slightly, before tilting Rin's chin up with a finger and kissing her again.

 _Zing!_ There they were again! The fireworks! Rin shuddered with shock and took Lenka's other hand. She had never thought something as simple as a kiss could feel so strange, so special. Feeling Lenka pushing gently, she copied her movements and deepened the kiss, snaking one arm around her neck. "L-Lenka..." Rin whimpered into the kiss. Lenka responded by running her tongue tentatively across Rin's bottom lip, carrying another unspoken question. The younger Kagamine obediently opened her lips slightly, and all of a sudden the kiss became a lot heatier than she had expected. Their tongues battled for dominance and, not to Rin's surprise, Lenka won. She slid her tongue delicately between Rin's lips and teasingly began to pull her closer in her arms, taking her inspiration from the fan fictions and manga she had read for precisely this reason.

Rin whined. How was Lenka so good at this? And why had Len never attempted this? She didn't know and, honestly, she didn't care. All that mattered was Lenka, and Lenka's lips on hers. They were floating in their own world, Rin's arms around Lenka's neck, holding her close, their lips mirroring each other.

They seemed to lose track of time there, sat on Rin's bed, entwined in each other's arms. Perhaps it had been hours, minutes, seconds, they didn't know. Time seemed to slow down.

The kiss eventually broke, and Lenka wrapped her arms gently around Rin's shaking form.

"Rin-chan?"

"Y...yes?"

"...am I allowed to call you my girlfriend now?"

"...maybe."


End file.
